


And Then What Happened

by lucathia



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, word count: 100-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinwoo recounts a tale he probably shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then What Happened

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://31days-exchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**31days_exchange**](http://31days-exchange.livejournal.com/) 12\. And then what happened, [31_days masterlist](http://lucathia-rykatu.livejournal.com/187013.html).

Shinwoo's not exactly prone to exaggeration (or so he believes of himself), but it feels awfully good when he has his friends hanging off his every word. He's not a bad storyteller, he thinks, and wonders if maybe that's a future career path waiting for him right there.

As he narrates, he makes wide motions with his hands, acting out the scene when his character approached Rai's from the back in the game they played. There's the door between them, so he reaches out and pretends to open it. He takes a step forward, tip-toeing towards Ikhan who's acting out Rai's part.

The girls stare, watching their act in fascination.

"And then what happened?" They ask when Shinwoo is no more than a foot away from Ikhan.

When Shinwoo pretends to shoot Ikhan (in the back), and Ikhan pretends to kneel over, his face full of shock, and the girls scream, "No way, you killed Rai from the back!!????", that's when Frankenstein walks in.

And smiles.


End file.
